When the World Stops Spinning
by bemmett4eternity
Summary: Bay's biological dad, Angelo, died from an accident caused by complications of an aneurysm; her aunt died from an aneurysm, will the same condition take Bay's life too? She told Emmett to let her go, but will he. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I personally think that the writers should have focused on the medical condition more than Daphne acting out, but then again, I am a nurse. I was listening to Kyler England's song "When the World Stops Spinning" and this idea sprung to mind. It's a ONE-shot unless you guys want a follow up chapter to find out what happens to Bay. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own SAB or any characters. **

Just let her go. Let her go. Was she crazy? She had to be crazy if she thought he was going to let her go after finally getting her back after being apart for so long. He'd rather be dead than let Bay go. Emmett was wandering around Hawkeye after Bay had stormed off, and he'd slipped away from the Mandy, or whatever her real name was. He didn't know and he didn't care. There was only one girl for him. He was about to head to his bike to see if he could find Bay when he noticed everyone was gathering around the Ferris wheel. His curiosity got the best of him so he decided to take a small detour to see what all the commotion was about. He stepped out from behind the trees and his heart stopped at the sight before him. Sharee stood holding a limp Bay in her arms. From the look on Sharee's face, she was screaming for help. He watched, unable to move, as Sharee laid Bay down on the ground and checked for a pulse. He closed his eyes, swallowed deeply and then raced to Bay's side.

Bay's head was pounding as she fought with Daphne. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Bay reminded her that they were all in this together and that it wasn't just about Daphne. She told her to stop being a brat, and then Daphne shoved her. She stumbled back and waited for the ground to catch her as she fell.

Sharee looked on as Bay and Daphne argued about what was going on in their family. She watched as Bay told Daphne to stop acting like a brat, and in that moment, Daphne placed her hand on Bay's shoulders and shoved her backwards. Sharee stepped over to help steady Bay catching her in her arms. She quickly knew that something wasn't right. Bay lay limp in her arms. She shouted for help and for someone to call 911. She looked around to see classmates and strangers coming to see what was going on around them.  
"Someone call 911!" She shouted at the crowd. Jennifer stepped forward in the crowd and said, "The ambulance is on its way."

Emmett reached Bay's side as Jennifer stepped forward to try to help. She watched as he gathered Bay into his arms and rocked back and forth, tears falling down his face, and it was then that she realized that Bay and Emmett were more than friends.

"She has a pulse and is breathing, Emmett," Sharee signed to a half paying attention Emmett. "She's going to be okay." She has to be okay she thought.

Sharee stepped back as the EMT's arrived and took over care of Bay. She stood there in shock as she watched them work. She snapped out of her shock to realize that they were tying to get information out of Emmett, "Her name is Bay Kennish. She's 18. Her sister shoved her and when I went to help her stand, she was limp in my arms. We immediately called 911. She never stopped breathing." Sharee explained to the EMT's. She listened as they barked out orders to the other. She walked over to Emmett and pulled him away from where he was sitting. "This is her boyfriend, Emmett. He's deaf."

"Does she have a medical condition that we need to know about?" One of the EMT's asked, looking towards Sharee.

"Not that I know of. I know that her dad recently passed away from an aneurysm." Sharee explained. "I don't know if that's helpful or not."

"It is."

"Lets get her loaded," said the EMT as they strapped Bay to the stretcher and headed toward the ambulance.

Emmett started following the EMT's, but Sharee stopped him. "What? I'm going with them." Emmett signed frustrated.

"No. We will take Bay's car and meet them there." Sharee suggested. "We can get your bike later."

"I rode with Bay." He signed already heading toward Bay's car. He sent his mom, Toby, and John a text, **please, meet me at the ER, it's Bay**, before he sliding into the driver's seat of the car. Sharee hopped in and they sped off to the hospital both praying that Bay would be okay.

John, Toby, Melody, Emmett and Sharee made it to the ER at the same time. "Emmett, what happened?" the three of the asked at the same time.

He shrugged as Sharee said; "Daphne pushed Bay during an argument. She was unconscious when I caught her so we called 911 and they brought her here."

Melody brought her hands to her mouth as she read Sharee's lips and looked over to Emmett, who was holding back tears. His face held so many emotions. Melody wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they read Sharee's lips. John stared at Sharee in shock as he listened to her story.

"Where's Daphne now?" John asked looking around.

"I don't know." Sharee said she ran off before we realized what happened to Bay.

"Let's go see what we can find out." John said as he led the group inside the hospital. Melody walked beside Emmett with her arm around his shoulders waiting for him to let the tears fall.

John walked up the receptionist desk, "I'm looking for Bay Kennish. I'm her father."

"Yes sir," the receptionist said. "Looks like she's in trauma 1. If you will have a sit in the waiting room, I'll get her doctor to come and talk to you as soon as he can."

"Can you tell me anything about her condition?" John begged, desperate to hear any news at all.

"She's listed in stable, but critical condition sir." She replied. "I'll send the doctor out as soon as I can.

John nodded turning to head to the waiting room where the others waited. Toby and Sharee sat along one wall while Emmett and Melody sat across from them. They all stood as he came over to them, "No news yet. They said they would send a doctor out when they can."

"So what now?' Sharee asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Now, we wait," John, said. He knew he needed to call Kathryn, but he wanted to wait until he had news to tell her. Melody rubbed Emmett's back comforting him as he let tears fall. His mom pulled him into a hug as they sat back in their chairs. They all sat in silence as they waited for news. It seemed like time stood still as they waited. Finally, Dr. Larkin walked into the waiting room.

"Bay Kennish family," he said, walking over to John, Toby, Melody, Emmett and Sharee.

"That's us," John said as he stood.

"It looks like Bay has an aneurysm like the one that Angelo had," Dr. Larkin stated.

"Are you sure?" John responded.

"Yes. She came into my office yesterday and we did an MRI to determine if she did because she was concerned." Dr. Larkin explained as he looked around at his family. The shocked looks on their face told him that Bay hadn't mentioned it to them. "The test results from yesterday confirmed that she does have an aneurysm and the scans from today show that it's bleeding."

"Aneurysm? Bleeding?" John cried, "What does that mean? Is she going to be okay? Can you fix it?"

Dr Larkin looked around the room, "We have high hopes. The nurses are prepping her for surgery now."

"Can I see her before she goes to surgery?" John asked before Dr. Larkin could walk away.

Dr. Larkin looked around at Bay's family and shook his head, "Two at a time and quickly. Time is of the essence. Follow me this way."

They followed Dr. Larkin down the halls of the hospital until they came to a stop outside a curtained off area. Dr. Larkin pulled the curtain around to speak to the nurses and explain that the family could see her before she went. "Stay here, the nurse will come out and get you when they are ready." They all nodded and stood around quietly to wait.

Toby and John went first; both shocked to see Bay laying on the gurney so lifeless. They quickly came back out to allow Emmett a few seconds alone with her. Emmett walked around the side of her bed and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. Tears fell from his face to her hand despite him trying hard to hold them back. He leaned down to kiss her lips and leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "I'm here, Bay. I love you." He kissed her lips one last time before he joined her family in the waiting room.

He came around the corner to see John talking on the phone, presumably to Kathryn. He found his seat by his mom and buried his head in his hands as he cried for Bay. He'd shed tears over her while they were apart, but these tears were different. He made a vow that if she survived this she would never doubt that he was in this for the long haul; for better or worse. He was committed. He promised that she would know that he would let her go when the world stopped spinning.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Let me know if you want a second part! :) I think this may be my favorite story I've written. Please, please review, favorite and follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own SAB or any of the characters, but YAY, for being renewed! Thanks to WiseGirl1993 for all your help with this chapter! **

**Please, read and review! :) **

* * *

Kathryn and Regina could barely believe what they were hearing when John called to break the news about Bay. They rushed to tie up loose ends for Kathryn's book and explained to Lydia their reason for leaving. Lydia ushered them out, and call to arrange their flight while they drove to the airport.

The flight seemed to last forever for Regina and Kathryn. John promised he would call when Bay made it out of surgery, and they were beginning to get nervous because they still hadn't heard anything from him by the time the plane had landed. Kathryn held Regina's hand throughout the flight as if to reassure both of them that everything was going to be okay. Her words, 'we are going to get through this as a family,' echoed in her mind as they sat in silence during the cab ride to the hospital, after landing and gathering their items.

The cab came to a stop, and Kathryn and Regina jumped out of the cab and rushed into the hospital. Kathryn ran up the receptionist desk, "Bay Kennish. I'm here mother."

"She's still in recovery. They are allowing visitors at this time. You can wait with the rest of her family in the waiting room," the receptionist explained giving Kathryn instructions on how to find the waiting room.

Kathryn nodded rushing away to find the waiting room that held the most important people in her life. Regina followed closely behind her, tears flowing down her cheeks. After several long hallways and a couple of turns, they came upon the waiting room filled with Melody, Sharee, Emmett, John and Toby. John stood when Kathryn came into his line of vision. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing comforting circles on her back. He pulled back and looked into her tear filled eyes, "The nurse came out to tell us she's in recovery, but that's all we know."

Melody stood to embrace Regina in a friendly, comforting hug. Regina found a seat next to Melody, signed a hello to Emmett, Toby, and Sharee and looked around before asking, _"Where's Daphne?"_

At that moment, a door swung open towards the back of the waiting room and out stepped Daphne. She looked over to see Regina sitting next to Melody, "Oh, mom." Daphne signed as Regina walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. Bay is going to be okay," Regina reassured Daphne keeping her close, but pulling back so that she could read her lips.

"It's all my fault," Daphne said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I was just so mad."

"Oh, Daphne," Regina said as she pulled her into a hug. Before either could make a move to sit down, Dr. Larkin came into the waiting room. Everyone stood and rushed over to him.

Dr. Larkin held up his hands, as if holding off the crowd, "Bay is stable, but still in critical condition. Her surgery was a success. We were able to repair the aneurysm and stop the bleeding. The rest is up to Bay."

"What do you mean the rest is up to Bay?" Kathryn asked, signing and talking.

"She still hasn't woken up yet. The next 24 hours will be crucial in her recovery. She's being moved to the ICU, as we speak," Dr. Larkin explained.

"When can we see her?" Regina asked.

"Once she's settled into the ICU. I'll have a nurse show you to the ICU waiting room and I'll have someone come get you once she's settled," Dr. Larkin explained. "I'll let everyone back to see her initially, and then only two at a time."

Dr. Larkin turned to leave as a nurse came over to the family, "Bay Kennish family?"

"That's us," John said as he motioned to those standing around him.

The nurse nodded, "Looks like she's a loved girl. Follow me." The family followed the nurse through the long halls of the hospital to an elevator; they rode the elevator up two floors before arriving in the ICU waiting room. John, Kathryn, and Toby took seats next to each other and grabbed hands as they waited to see Bay.

Regina, Melody, Daphne and Sharee sat in chair across from them, while Emmett paced up and down the small walkway between the chairs that held the Kennish family and his mom and friends. He couldn't get the last conversation that he and Bay had out of his mind. She had wanted him to let her go. Let her go from the ranch or let her go from his life, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he would never be able to let her go again. He continued to pace as his mind raced with everything he wanted to say to Bay, and everything he wanted to do with Bay. He knew that she was his one true love and he wasn't going to let her walk away from again. He had just gotten her back; he wasn't going to lose her again. He paced the walkway again before stopping dead in his tracks and coming face to face with Tank.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this, but Toby let me know why he wouldn't be coming home tonight. I just couldn't sit at home knowing everyone was here," Tank stuttered, as he looked around at Bay's family and friends, before looking back at Emmett would looked like he had seen a ghost. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

Everyone shared glances with each other, before Toby stood, "Tank, wait, it's okay. Bay is your friend too." Toby glanced over at Emmett, who nodded that it was okay with him that he stayed. Tank took a seat next to Toby, and Emmett went back to pacing in front of them.

The nurse came around the corner shortly after Tank arrived, "Kennish family?" They all stood and flocked towards her before following her to Bay's room. She turned to the family before letting them in her room, "I just wanted you to know that she's still intubated, so prepare yourself. Dr. Larkin said that you could have a few minutes with her together, then only two could stay."

They all nodded as they waited to go in, before the nurse stepped aside and they slowly made their way into her room. John held Kathryn against him as Kathryn kept her arms wrapped around Toby as they walked around to one side of Bay's bed. Kathryn silently crying and trying to keep her thoughts away from how similar Bay looked to Angelo.

Regina and Daphne walked to the opposite side of Bay's bed hand-in-hand stopping at the head of her bed before both broke down. Neither could believe they were here in a situation similar to the one they had been with Angelo just a few short weeks ago. Regina wrapped her arms around Daphne while both let the tears fall, both for Angelo and Bay. Regina picked up Bay's hand and told her, "Hang in there, Bay. We are all here for you."

Emmett and his mom walked up behind Regina and Daphne and Emmett reached out and touched Bay's leg breaking down as he looked up at her lifeless body. Her chest rising and falling at the assistance of the machines attached to her. His mom reached out to comfort him, but he shrugged her off wanting nothing but to feel Bay's arms around him again.

Tank and Sharee stood at the end of Bay's bed in silence, watching as Bay's closest family reacted to her condition. Tank suddenly felt out of place and slipped out knowing that the people surrounding Bay's hospital bed were the most important people to her.

The nurse came in to usher everyone but John and Kathryn out, who they had decided would be the first two to sit by Bay's bedside. Sharee told Toby to let her know if and when anything changed, but she needed to get home and check on her mom. Daphne and Regina headed to the waiting room to make everyone some coffee.

Emmett walked out of Bay's rooms with tears flooding his eyes. Once out of Bay's room, he let out a scream releasing the flood gates of sadness and anger. He bent over with his hands on his knees, and body leaned against the wall and let the sobs rock his body as he grieved. He was grieving for the time lost with Bay because of his drunken mistake. He was grieving for all the times he was there for her as just her friend when he so desperately wanted more. He was grieving for the future that they might never have together.

His mom watched in agony as her son finally let his emotions overtake his body. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his back to comfort him. He shook her hand off of his back before looking at her and signing sharply, "If you would have supported our relationship in the beginning, maybe we wouldn't be here today. We wouldn't have wasted all that time apart. I wouldn't have been so scared to screw things up with her. I wouldn't have had so much anger with you that I took it out of the person that means the most to me. We could have been together all this time. Bay would know how much she means to me!"

Taken back, Melody decided to overlook her sons outrage and moved to pull him into a hug after signing, "Emmett, Bay knows how much you love her."

Pushing Melody's hand away, Emmett stood and said, "Just don't!"

Melody pulled her hand away as John came out of Bay's room to see what all the commotion was about, "What's going on out here?" He said as he took in the sight of a broken Emmett and a confused looking Melody.

"Nothing. I'm going to go find Regina and Daphne." Melody signed as she walked away, looking back at her broken son.

John walked over to Emmett and placed his hand on his shoulder. Emmett looked up at John, tears streaming down his face and fear filling his eyes. "She is going to be okay," John signed as he reached over to pull Emmett into a hug.

Emmett let John pull him into a hug for a few seconds before he gathered control of his emotions and pulled back, "Thank you. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. You love Bay and you are scared. It's understandable," John signed. He looked over at Toby, who was standing against the wall with his head leaned back against the wall. "Toby and I will run home and get a change of clothes. And you can sit with Kathryn at Bay's bedside."

Emmett nodded and headed to sit in the chair that was beside Bay's bed, opposite the side Kathryn was sitting. John stuck his head in to let Kathryn know where he and Toby were going before he headed to the waiting room to tell Regina.

Emmett grabbed Bay's hand and held it tightly in his as leaned back in the chair, letting his head fall back on the head rest. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as his eyes became heavy and he drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review and favorite/follow! The next chapter is being written now! Leave lots of reviews and I'll update ****tomorrow! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me longer to get this updated than I would have liked. Life got in the way, and I had some writer's block. I do want those reading to enjoy my stories, but sometimes I have to go with what I know/feel the characters would do in the situations I've put them in, situations we haven't seen on the show. **

**I do LOVE reviews, and they do HELP me to write better! I want to thank Amy for helping me with this chapter, and encouraging me to keep writing. She helped me pick out the song. Thanks, girl! The song mentioned in this chapter, is Breathless by EvenAdam featuring Lotte Mullan and can be listened to here, ** watch?v=4kIfErN_H6c

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAB or any of the characters. **

* * *

_Emmett and Bay were home visiting over the Thanksgiving Holiday; Bay's parents had wanted to spend some time with her, while Emmett went over to grab some things from his mom's house to carry back to LA with them. Emmett was sitting in his mom's living room talking with his mom and Gabe, as he text Toby to make sure everything was in place for his big surprise for Bay._

_Tonight, they would celebrate their 1-year anniversary, and Toby was helping Emmett to make it extra special. Melody and Regina had taken Bay out shopping earlier to pick out the perfect outfit, while he had a very important talk with Kathryn and John. He had already asked for permission to marry their daughter, shortly after they had moved together to LA, explaining then that he didn't know when he'd ask her, just that he planned to one day. They had given him their blessing, but not without warning him to never hurt her. _

_And now that everything was coming together, he had to let them know what was going on; that it was happening. He hadn't expected to be this nervous; the hard part of getting her parents' blessing was over. But he had been a ball of nerves, his hands clammy and shaking, but afterwards, John had patted him on the back and told him that he was surprised that this conversation hadn't happened sooner. He left the Kennish's and headed back to his mom feeling lighter than he had since he'd started planning this trip._

_When Bay had told him that she wanted to visit back home over the holidays, he had been ecstatic. He had been trying to think of ways to propose, but hadn't been able to come up with anything that seemed right. Going back home and proposing while there, that seemed right. His mind went into overdrive planning, and he'd even talked Toby into helping him pull it off._

_ Waving her hands towards Emmett to get his attention, Emmett pulled himself out of the thoughts, and focused his attention on his mom and Gabe._

_ "So how's life in the big city?" she signed smiling softly. "KC just isn't the same without you around."_

_ "Life is good," he sighed. "I admit, at first it was hard. I mean, I'd never been to all hearing school, and here I was jumping into this experience thousands of miles from everyone and everything I'd ever known." Melody moved over to place her hand on Emmett's knee._

_ "My interpreter acted like wanted to be anywhere but there, and it was horrible. I felt like I was drowning at school, but coming home to Bay was like a breath of fresh air. Then one day, when I didn't think I was going to be able handle it anymore, Bay showed up in my class. She told me she had noticed my bleak moods when I would get home, so she did some investigating, and she arranged to become my interpreter. That was the day that I knew I was going to be an amazing filmmaker."_

_ "I always knew you could do anything you set your mind to," Melody responded. "I'm glad Bay supports you, you two need each other."_

_ "Yeah, we do," Emmett signed thinking back to the first time he met Bay. If someone would have told him 4 years ago, that a hearing girl would become his entire world, his anchor in the sea of life, he would have laughed in their face._

_He excused himself from the living room, and headed to his old room to grab a few mementos from his and Bay's relationship, and few things he had left behind, like his old red camera, and his copy of Dawn of Deaf. He grabbed a box from the top of his childhood closet and took a seat on the bed, eager to relive the memories the box held. He opened the box to find pictures of Bay, pictures of them together, pictures he'd taken while they were just friends, and pictures of their graduation and the party that followed. His favorite picture sat on top; he had taken it the night Bay had given him is private viewing of her original prom dress. "Was it worth the wait?" she had asked. Her curly hair pulled back in a fancy up do, done by Regina. She was breathtaking and he couldn't help, but imagine how amazing she'd look in a wedding dress walking the aisle towards him. He pulled out a piece of paper that listed the students on the dean list from the year Bay had started Carlton. Her name listed at the top, he'd taken it from the bulletin board one day after school to remember the day that'd she became even more a part of his world. He found the corsage he'd made for Bay's for their senior prom, and the extra stickers he'd made for Bay of her artwork of them riding the motorcycle. He smiled at how excited she was to have her art made smaller and sticky. He smiled when he fingers ran over something soft in the bottom, as he looked through the rest of the items the box. He pulled the soft item out of the box to reveal Bay's ace bandage that she had been wearing the night they had first made love at Rivas Canyon. Her signs replayed in his head, "You know I love you. I never stopped." That was definitely a night he'd never forget._

_ He put the items back in the box and finishing gathering the other items on his list, before heading to say his goodbye's to his mom and Gabe, promising he'd see them before they left again, "I promise we will come by to visit before we head back, and we will be back in a few weeks for Christmas. Maybe we can stay here then?"_

_ His mom nodded then pulled him into a hug, and when she pulled back, she reassured him, "Don't worry. She's going to love it, because she loves you."_

_Emmett smiled at him mom and nodded as he put his hand in his jacket pocket and ran his fingers over the small box that rested in his pocket. The ride to pick up Bay wasn't long, but he felt his nerves start to bubble to the surface the closer he got to her parent's house. He pulled up the driveway, and came to a stop near her old studio._

_ He took off his helmet, and walked over to the open garage door to see Bay standing in front of an easel. She turned around as he walked through the door. She smiled as they made their way to each other._

_ "Bay, you look beautiful," he signed, drinking in the sight of her any nerves forgotten. _

_ "Thanks. You like?" She signed, spinning around to show off her dress. The top was similar to the dress she had almost worn to their SR prom, but the length was different. This dress ended mid-thigh, instead of flowing to the floor._

_ "Do I like? Bay, I love it," he signed, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling her close to him. "And, I love you," he signed, leaning in to capture her lips with his. The kiss was sweet, and quick, but amazing._

_ "Well, that's good, because I love you, too," she signed, smiling up at Emmett. "You look amazing, too."_

_ "You ready?" he asked, leading her out to their rental car._

_ "Always," she signed, grabbing his hands with hers. "Where are we going," she asked, with her free hand._

_"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he signed before opening the car door for Bay, and waving his hand as to motion her to get in the car._

_"You are up to something, mister," she joked, climbing into the car. He shut her door smiling at her joke, and headed around to climb in the driver seat. They drove in silence to the secret destination. He held her hand tightly in his, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb._

_ Occasionally he would catch her staring at him with a smile on her face, and he'd look over and give her his famous James Dean smirk back. Even today, he could still see the effect it had on her, and it make his heart skip a beat. _

_They pulled up in a parking lot that she recognized. She looked over at him as the car came to a stop, "Buckner? That's your big surprise. Bringing me back to the high school I hated."_

_"Be patient," Emmett smiled, leaning over the console to give her a quick peek on the lips. "Good things come to those who wait." He hurried out of the car and around to open the door for Bay. Taking her hand, he pulled her gently out of the car and led her over to the blank wall that she had brought him to all those years ago. Here is where he had told her that, sometimes, he hated hearing people; all the while, he was falling in love with a hearing girl. _

_Sitting on the half concrete wall, the one they had once sat, was a projector machine. He watched a smile spread across her face as the memories came flooding back to her. He led her to the wall, sitting beside the projector with her on the other side of him. _

_"Emmett, what is all of this?" she signed. _

_"Just watch," he signed, turning to power on the projector. The blank wall was filled with a slideshow of pictures of them from their child hood before they met, from their early relationship, pictures he had taken while they were broken up and pictures he had taken since they had gotten back together; even pictures from their life in LA. In the background, Bay could hear the song 'Breathless by EvenAdam,' while the lyrics scrolled at the bottom of the screen for Emmett. _

_He looked back and forth from the wall to Bay. He watched as tears filled her eyes, but happiness and love filled her face. _

_Once the video was over, she looked over at him wiping the tears from her eyes, "Emmett, that was beautiful."_

_He came to stand in front of her, brushing her unruly hair behind her ear before wiping the lingering tears away. Looking into her eyes, he started, "You are beautiful. We are beautiful. I've never experienced the love I have for you with anyone else. And I know that I can only experience that love with you. You inspire me to be a better human being without even knowing it. When I look into your eyes, I see our future, our past, and our present. The months we spent apart in high school were the worst months of my life. Before, I met you I never knew that a part of me was missing, but without you in my life, I'm not complete." He paused, tears falling from his eyes. _

_"Emmett," she signed before reaching up to wipes the stray tears away. _

_"Let me finish," he smiled reassuring her that he was okay. "Bay, I spent most of my life hating hearing people, just their mere existence made me angry, and then I met you. You weren't like any other hearing person I'd ever met. You were willing to learn my language with no expectations from me. Your excitement at learning made me excited to teach you. We definitely had problems communicating in the beginning, but most of the time it had nothing to do with our language barrier. I was fell for you quickly after I met you, and that scared me. I felt so strongly for you, but I was watching my parents marriage crumble, and I let it affect us. I kept waiting for you to decide I wasn't worth it, that we weren't worth it. Then, I screwed up. I couldn't stand myself. Looking back, I always dreamed that we'd make it to today, even after my mistake. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I made a lifetime commitment to you a long time ago, and I want to watch you carry our children, I want to grow old with you. I wanted to bring you here tonight, back to a place where I was finally able to admit to myself that I was falling for you, to ask you a simple question." He paused reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a small ring box. Bay covered her mouth with one of her hands._

_"Bay, I still just want you. I want you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"_

_Bay grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, but before he could answer, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Unwillingly, he turned from Bay to turn around to see who was interrupting them..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Just preparing you for tomorrow night's cliffhanger... :) You're welcome..haha! I hope you enjoyed it. Be kind and leave a review! :) The next chapter is already in the works! **


End file.
